Machines, such as loaders and excavators having clamping buckets or the like, may be employed at a worksite to perform a variety of operations. In certain situations, it may be necessary for the clamping bucket of such machines to be uncoupled from an actuator or actuators (e.g., hydraulic cylinders) to connect another working tool to the machine. However, uncoupling the clamping bucket and the actuator(s) may be undesirable for a variety of reasons. In some applications, the actuator(s) may not be strong enough to maintain a working tool between the jaws of the clamping bucket, particularly when the machine is backing up with the working tool in use.
U. S. Patent Pub. No. 2014/0373400, hereinafter the '400 publication, describes a wear pad assembly for mounting on a tool comprising first and second elements that are movable relative to each other from an open position to a closed position. According to the '400 publication, the wear pad assembly comprises a wear-resistant pad and a mounting bracket configured for attachment to the wear-resistant pad. The mounting bracket is configured to enable secure clamping between the first and second elements of the tool when in the closed position.